(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truly novel fruit harvesting apparatus for picking oranges, apples and other fruits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fruit picking has heretofore been a manual operation and its mechanization has not been developed to date. It is strongly desired to mechanize the fruit picking operation since it not only requires many hands but is a harder labor than it seems.